


Overexertion

by hamadyne



Series: Naughty Omegas [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne
Summary: Omegas are expected to keep their scents to themselves in public, and alphas are meant to discipline them if they can't. Sylvain helps Felix out when he slips during training, but Dimitri also steps in as disciplining his house's omegas are part of his house leader duties.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Naughty Omegas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Horny Void





	Overexertion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon meme's public use omegas, where an omega who scents publicly can be punished via being fucked/knotted by an alpha on the spot.

“Hey Felix,” Sylvain said coolly as he cornered Felix in the training hall. “I could smell you from outside the hall. I’m surprised nobody’s got you bent over a bench yet.”

“Nobody would dare,” Felix scowled. That wasn’t true and he and Sylvain both knew it—not even a week ago Sylvain had caught him getting his ass knotted by a knight of Seiros in the same training grounds. Most of the students would avoid him because of his prickly demeanor, but the older knights and monks didn’t care that his attitude and resistance to getting fucked out in the open weren’t considered desirable omega traits. If anything, the knights only seemed more interested because of it.

“Well, if you want me to leave you and those knights over there alone, just say the word and I’ll be on my way,” Sylvain said with a wink. “Or you could let me help you out instead.”

Felix flinched. He hadn’t even noticed the three knights slowly approaching him. He must be close to an actual heat, if his focus was this lacking and his sweat alone was this enticing.

“No,” Felix hissed. “Just get out of the way and I’ll bathe and get back to my room.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sylvain moved to block his exit.

Over Sylvain’s shoulder Felix could see Dimitri approaching. He was glad to see the boar, for once—he’d put a stop to this and let Felix leave in peace.

“What’s going on here?” Dimitri asked.

“I was just leaving,” Felix huffed. “If you’ll excuse me, boar—”

“You’ll stay put,” Dimitri said, frowning at Felix. “Felix, you’re old enough to know how inappropriate this is.”

“Which is why I’m leaving to take a bath,” Felix hissed.

“I think he was hoping the knights over there would take care of him,” Sylvain interjected.

“Shut up, Sylvain.” Felix snapped. “Do you always have to be such a grotesque pervert?”

“Both of you, be silent,” Dimitri ordered. “You don’t need a bath, Felix, you need discipline.”

Felix bristled at that. “What’s that supposed to mean—”

“I had another appointment, but this must take priority. Sylvain, if you’ll assist me?”

“Of course, your highness,” Sylvain grinned.

Felix let them manhandle him over to a corner, as he silently fumed. If it was just Sylvain he might have been able to slip away back to the safety of his room, but there was no escaping Dimitri’s iron grasp.

His face burned as Dimitri undressed him with the same practicality that he’d use to take notes during class, as though such a humiliating encounter on Felix’s behalf was nothing out of the ordinary for Dimitri. As he stepped out of his trousers he was at least glad that they left his top on, although Sylvain stepped over to unbuttoned his vest, deliberately brushing his fingers against Felix’s nipples.

“I’m in a hurry, so let’s take him at the same time,” Dimitri stated. What was so damned important that he had to rush fucking Felix? Not that Felix minded, he could get this over faster with. He went to kneel, assuming one of them would fuck his mouth while the other took him from behind, but instead Dimitri turned him around and hauled him up, holding him firmly by his thighs, leaving his legs spread and both holes readily accessible.

Felix yelped. “What do you think you’re doing? Put me down, you animal—”

“Felix,” Dimitri said sharply. “I am not the one who was misbehaving in public. Be grateful I’m not spanking you first.”

Felix hated the bolt of lust that flashed through him—like he’d ever let the boar spank him in public. Definitely not an arousing thought. He didn’t have long to consider it—he heard clothing rustle and then he felt the pressure of Sylvain’s cock at his entrance.

“You heard his highness, we’re in a rush,” Sylvain winked at him, and slid his cock into Felix’s wet cunt in one swift thrust.

Felix gasped, and when he threw his head back he bumped into Dimitri’s shoulder. He trembled at the sudden intrusion of Sylvain’s thick cock inside him. He was soaking wet already but he hadn’t been ready for the stretch.

“Brace yourself,” Dimitri warned him as he felt the hot touch of Dimitri’s cock at his backside. Dimitri rearranged him just enough to gain access to Felix’s ass, all while Sylvain stayed sheathed in his other hole. Felix bit his lip as Dimitri pushed in, his hard heavy cock pressing into him in one long, slow movement. It felt like ages before Dimitri was fully instead, and Felix felt a pulse of wetness in his core at the thought that two of his oldest friends were buried inside him at the same time.

“Wow, your pussy is tight like this,” Sylvain groaned, as he pulled out and thrust back in, slowly fucking Felix.

Felix stifled a moan, but he couldn’t hide his breathlessness. “Do you have to talk? Just get it over with.”

“As you wish,” Dimitri said behind him. Felix couldn’t see his face, but his voice sounded… teasing, almost. Dimitri didn’t have the leverage to fuck him like Sylvain was, but he still rocked in and out of Felix shallowly. The dissonant rhythms of their thrusts, Dimitri’s quick and shallow, Sylvain’s longer and harder thrusts, rocked him between them. The feeling of both his holes stretched out, while his own cock occasionally bumped Sylvain’s stomach, was more stimulating than he thought it would be.

He writhed between Dimitri and Sylvain; Sylvain whispering filthy things to him while he pounded his cunt, and Dimitri a solid but quiet presence behind him except for a few groans that escaped. He wasn’t prepared for the pleasure this unwelcome event brought him and his own orgasm caught him off guard—he gasped out loud while his core tightened and his holes clenched tight around the two cocks inside him. He felt a gush of wetness around Sylvain’s cock.

“Look at that, he came on our dicks,” Sylvain said, breathless, watching his wet cock sliding in and out of Felix. It only took a couple more thrusts for Sylvain to come inside him—and Felix could feel the beginnings of a knot bumping at his entrance, grateful that Sylvain didn’t knot him and force them all to be stuck standing here for goddess knows how long. Dimitri followed a few hard thrusts later with a grunt; flooding Felix’s ass with a copious amount of come.

They all stood there panting a moment, before Sylvain and then Dimitri pulled out of him, letting a gush of come immediately trickle down his thighs. His legs felt like jelly and he grasped Sylvain’s arms for a moment to catch himself.

“There,” Dimitri said, smoothing out his uniform top. “I hope you have learned your lesson.”

“I wouldn’t mind repeating the lesson, if he needs some more pointers,” Sylvain said, eyes raking over Felix as he struggled to slide his pants back up.

“Yeah, yeah, I learned my lesson,” Felix grumbled. He leaned against a wall for support as his legs trembled.

“That’s good to hear,” Dimitri said. “Please, allow me to escort you back to your room.”

“I don’t need an esc—hey!” Felix shouted as Dimitri picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. “Put me down, you’ve done enough!”

Dimitri did not put him down. Felix did not miss the knights staring at him hungrily as Dimitri carted him out of the training grounds. Perhaps an escort wasn’t so terrible, even if it was the boar prince.


End file.
